


Passing Time

by ObsidianQuill (ObsidianRomance)



Series: Rhythm [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Job, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ian is a goof, M/M, Mickey is grumpy, Post Mpreg, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianQuill
Summary: Mikayla Gallagher is turning one. She's bound to get tons of presents but Ian wants to make sure Mickey's given some credit for her birthday as well.





	1. The Calm Before

**Author's Note:**

> Warning...the first chapter is sprinkled with porny bits.

It takes Mickey’s mind a moment to go from dreamscape to reality in order for him to realize Ian is going down on him.

It’s a nice feeling, warm wet suction rousing more than just his consciousness.

It’s also a nice surprise.

They’ve already set a pretty iron clad precedent when it comes to satisfying each other sexually and oral sex isn’t a rare occurrence, but the shift in their lives and the exhaustion from raising Mikayla has made it rare to wake up to. Mickey turns his head right to check the time and baby monitor; it’s early and the monitor is giving off radio silence. Both signs point to Mikayla being asleep in her crib and showing no signs of waking any time soon. 

Sighing, Mickey relaxes completely and allows his head to sink back into the pillow. He wants to let Ian know he’s awake and appreciates the attention, but his mind is still lazy enough that all he can muster is a wanton moan while he lays there and soaks up Ian’s actions.

He didn’t need the clock to let him know it’s fucking early. Mikayla has been waking like clockwork for months. She’s pretty much mastered this whole _sleep thing_. It’s Ian and Mickey with the messed up sleep schedules. Deciding to move forward with opening a storefront for Ian’s custom furniture has taken a lot of man power and long nights. Sometimes Mickey doesn’t know if they’re coming or going. It’s times like that when he’s jealous of Mikayla’s cute butt. She gets to conk out whenever she pleases and people think it’s adorable. Mickey’s not too sure people will feel the same way about him if he curled up in a cozy space in a client’s attic, putting a temporary hold on wiring the electricity while he took a power nap.

He and Ian haven’t had an abundance of free time since Mickey’s decided to be a glutton for punishment and rake in some extra cash by taking on electrician jobs while still helping Ian and Jason get work done on the storefront. They’ve had to juggle things with Mikayla and their financial endeavors, leaving finding pleasure in their relationship on the backburner. They can handle ignoring themselves for a little while, but they’re both on the same page about refusing to sacrifice any time with their daughter.

Feeling Ian swallow him down again, Mickey thinks they need to reassess that belief. He and Ian are stronger than ever, but god damn did he need this blow job. He needs Ian on him. He knows he’s got it bad because he's already getting hot watching the way the sheet blanketing Ian’s head moves up and down.

“Ian.” Mickey’s voice is loud enough to cut through the room but soft enough to be contained by their four walls. He sure as hell isn’t waking their daughter when Ian’s just getting to the good part.

With a thorough bob of his head just before pulling away, Ian yanks the sheet down enough to expose his head. “Morning, Mick.”

The goofy grin the red head is wearing should make Mickey roll his eyes but all he can do is snort a soft laugh and shift his hips in indication that he misses the warmth of Ian’s mouth. “Hell of a wakeup call.” Combing a hand through Ian’s bed tousled hair, Mickey smiles. His heart trips over itself when mischief spreads lightening fast over Ian’s spit slick lips. His boyfriend looks damn proud of himself, eyebrows wiggling a little as he mouths Mickey’s dick again. It’s impossible for Mickey to stifle the breathy gasp that leaves his lips. His eyes flutter as he does his best to keep his hips from arching forward and slamming his dick back down Ian’s throat. “Not fucking complaining but wha’ I do to deserve this?”

Going instantly serious, Ian’s grin transforms into a soft smile. Even in the dimness of the room, when he raises up enough to look Mickey in the eyes, Mickey can tell he’s dead serious when he says, “you had my baby.”

Mickey thinks Ian might have lost his mind. There is no way he and Ian aren’t on the same page about this. Mikayla’s appearance isn’t exactly a new thing. He looks at the man in confusion but Ian is already on it, voice soft as he explains himself.

“One year ago today, you gave birth to our Kayla.”

The fact sets a light bulb aglow in Mickey’s brain. Of course he knows that, it’s not like he can forget the day that his and Ian’s worlds were irrevocably turned on their heads. May 10th’s arrival comes with more than just the warmer weather, it also comes with the celebration of Mikayla being on earth as a living breathing being for one year. There is no way he can forget that. One year ago he’d done the most amazing, painful, scary, important, hardest thing in his entire life. It was a day that had started off as one he was dreading and ended up being life changing. Mickey could  _never_ forget that. “Oh.”

Ian’s devious smile is back now that he knows Mickey has hitched onto his train of thought. “So, I figured I could thank you for doing that…”

“I guess it’s the least you could do after all _my_ hard work.” Labor hurt like hell, he remembers thinking that, but the recollection has faded away a bit, along with the anxiety he’d felt over not being able to do anything right. Still, if Ian wants to thank him, he isn’t standing in the way. The smoldering look in Ian’s eyes makes Mickey melt and he groans. 

“Yeah…least I can do.” Ian licks his lips and goes back to sucking.

Suddenly there are fingers involved and  _holy shit_  what a sendoff to the most trying yet wonderful year of their lives. Mickey is left to fist the bed sheets and practically bite the pillow because, like he thought before, there is no way he is waking his –  _their_  – one year old.

Thoughts of Kayla really shouldn’t be filtering into his brain, but he can’t help it now that Ian went and opened the flood gates. It’s not that he _forgot_  it's Mikayla’s birthday, it’s just that he was happy to be ignorant about it while Ian went down on him. An idea clicks in his head, halting all other thoughts, and he fists Ian’s hair so that he can yank him up.

“Oww, what the hell!” Ian barks a fraction too loud. His face scrunches in discomfort while he glares at his boyfriend. “I was being nice to you and shit…”

“Exactly. Getting me off isn’t going to mean I’ve forgiven you for going all out on the party that’s gonna happen here this afternoon.”

Rubbing at the back of his head, Ian rolls his eyes. “Aww, come on Mick, you know you wanna spoil her.”

“I do. But…you went and invited everyone we know. I would’ve been fine doing all the spoiling myself. That way we wouldn’t have to deal with my family’s bullshit, and your family’s bullshit and…” He makes and indeterminable hand gesture that he hopes does a good enough job of getting the rest across. Their new place is definitely bigger, and they’ve got a little outdoor area to use, but the Gallaghers have an uncanny ability to take up more space than anyone he’s met. Adding Mandy to the mix might be a firestarter because Lip will be there and…he doesn’t really want to think about the possibilities. All he knows is that he feels bad for Katie and David; they are quirky as hell but not in the loud sometimes obnoxious way their families are. Of course, they are the ones Mickey actually wants there, considering how integral they’ve been too his, Ian’s and Mikayla’s lives. It doesn’t hurt that they come with Mikayla’s favorite person, Cody, and at the rate the little boy is going, Mickey’s becoming increasingly certain that he’s going to have to have his “if you hurt my daughter…” threat ready sooner rather than later. Mickey’s not, however, so worried about Jason and Nadia, who seem like they’ve seen some dysfunctional situations in their lives.

“Mick,” Ian full on whines while slithering his body up Mickey’s to nip at his lips. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“For who?” Mickey grumbles.

“Mikayla. That’s who the party is for, right?” Ian nudges Mickey with his forehead, making the man tilt his head enough so they can slot their lips together perfectly. “Come on,” he pleads again.

Mickey always knew he was going to lose, he was resigned to it. At its core, the disagreement is really just a front. It’s not second nature for Mickey to make a bit fuss out of anything because if he avoids the fuss, then he can avoid the risk of disappointment. It's true that he and Ian are doing okay for themselves – amazingly actually – but his self-confidence hits snags sometimes. But the way Ian’s kissing him, all sweet and sexy at the same times, he feels the worry start to unravel. Letting himself be pulled into the kiss, he turns his head a fraction more so he can work their lips together, his tongue fighting against Ian’s for dominance. This kiss coaxes a satisfied moan out of Ian and Mickey’s heart thumps a little faster. “Fine…” he relents.

“It’ll be good.” Ian breathes out into the kiss.

“I know.” Mickey’s response is instant, because in his heart of hearts, he really does know. It will be great. He’ll get to watch people fawn over his princess and that’s enough for him. He and Ian made Mikayla, so showing people just how _right_ they are when they’re together always feels good. “But that doesn’t mean you’re getting out of blowing me.”

“Not something I planned on _getting out of_.” Ian kisses him once more, taking the time to plant his palm in the middle of Mickey’s chest and push him backwards. “Gonna do more than just blow you.” To prove his point, he hoists Mickey’s legs up and open, licking a quick stripe over the furled ring of muscle at his entrance, over his balls, and along the length of his dick.

Mickey groans out, “fuck!”

“Gonna do that too.” And without further ado, Ian gets to work by picking up where he left off. He swirls his tongue around Mickey’s dick, teasing it back to full hardness before taking him into his mouth one inch at a time.

 Head lolling back, Mickey’s eyes catch the clock once more. Still plenty of time to spend with Ian before their daughter wakes up demanding their attention. With a content roll of his shoulders, he settles back onto the bed, crawling a hand down to guide the back of Ian’s head. “Shit, yeah, just like that.” Yeah, he supposes, with a smirk, hurdling Mickey towards orgasm is definitely the least Ian can do.


	2. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This timestamp always had 2 chapters but I never got around to finishing this one. I hope you like it. It is just fluff....because I needed fluff.  
> And Mikayla is pretty adoreable....so I needed more of her.
> 
> Chapter 1 was Mickey's POV so I thought it was fair the Ian got his POV and thoughts of his princess across in this chapter.
> 
> Also - In case you forgot from Rhythm, Jason is Ian's cowoker and Naomi is his wife. We've never met Naomi or their daughter Jayla before but there is a timestamp where Mikayla and Jayla have a playdate. Plus Jayla has a slightly bigger part in the next long sequel to Rhythm.

Ian doesn’t remember a time when birthdays weren’t like this. When he actually thinks about it, there probably wasn’t a time in his life when birthdays _weren’t_. It’s just how things were growing up as a Gallagher. Birthday parties were loud and filled with a buzzing energy that kept everything vibrant and lively until the last guest left.

It’s exactly what Mikayla’s first birthday party is like.

He and Mickey don’t have a lot, and they certainly haven’t hosted anything with nearly as many people as Ian’s invited but Mikayla’s a Gallagher and it’s high time she starts familiarizing herself with family traditions. So while they don’t have a lot, the people who love them are happy to make up for that fact. Nothing matches but it’s kind of comforting that way. Fiona brought a motley crew of folding chairs, Lip grabbed an old pop up table, Katie supplied a plastic picnic table meant for kids, and Jason let them borrow the huge cooler he and Naomi have. Things came together piece by piece as people arrived, setting up more than enough room for people to sit and a place for Debbie to set down the ramshackle cake she made for Mikayla – despite the messy looks, Ian’s sure it tastes just fine. Irregardless of all the chairs, no one is really sitting. People are mingling in all corners of the house and things are reaching the volume that makes it sound like there are more people in the room and actually are. And maybe it’s because their personalities are larger than their physical beings. Or maybe it’s because Ian’s family fucks up a lot of things but they’ve always known that life sucks a lot of the time so it’s important to celebrate the good parts and celebrate them hard. It’s the reason that their small house feels even smaller now that it’s packed with his family members, Mandy, Katie’s clan, and Jason’s family.

Things are a bit all over the place but Ian can’t help but smirk. It’s settling in a bone deep way because Ian _gets_ this. He understands how to operate in _this_. Plus, he missed seeing Mandy. Missed hearing his family laugh. They’re really so much nicer to be around when there isn’t any drama and today seems like it is somehow managing to squeak by without a forecast for drama.

His eyes catch Mickey’s and he smirks even harder. Mickey is doing a pretty good job of holding up the wall where he is standing, the corner of his lip tucked between his lips and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Hey,” Ian says, bumping shoulders with Mickey. Mickey’s only response is to grunt. “What?”

“Nothing. Just…how on earth can Kayla sleep through all this noise? And isn’t this party for her? She’s missing the whole fucking thing.” Mickey turns towards Ian with both eyebrows raised.

Snorting a laugh, Ian shrugs. “Dunno. But I’m not complaining. I am glad she can sleep through noise. It makes it so much easier to bring her to the shop with us and she sleeps through _other things_ as well,” he finishes, remembering this morning when he thoroughly plowed Mickey into the mattress.

“Yeah, _other things_ ,” Mickey mimics but his lips curve into a satisfied smile. He’s going to say more but almost on cue, his ears pick up Mikayla babbling from the baby monitor perched on the counter. It’s a series of da-da-da-da and ta-ta-ta-ta before a definitive and demanding _dada_ comes across.

All Ian can do is smile. Mikayla started saying actual words a few weeks ago and the novelty hasn’t worn off. “Princess is up from her beauty rest,” Ian laughs.

In one fluid movement, Mickey presses himself a little taller so he can kiss Ian’s temple, “I’ll get her.” Without a hint of malice behind the words, Mickey adds before he walks away, “I’ll just let you stand here and look dumb as fuck over the fact that she’s calling for you while I do all the dirty work.”

Ian lets him go, knowing that Mickey’s so much better at dealing with their daughter than maneuvering his way through parties. It’s funny that Mickey’s found a comfort zone being Kayla’s parent, which kind of blindsided both of them. But Mickey’s right, Ian’s so far gone over the fact that Mikayla is a manipulative little shit and knows Ian’s a sucker for her sweet little pleas for “dada”.

He looks around the house again and though he’s floating on the on the outskirts of all the activity, he’s perfect. Things have been a rollercoaster but he’s here and he’s healthy. And for the first time in a long time he actually feels that way. It’s not just Mickey validating the fact or his therapist reminding him of that fact. He feels good…which is why he’s so terrified of ever losing this feeling. It’s too _good_. Yes, it’s hard and exhausting and terrifying, but it’s also _good_. He’s probably never loved Mickey more and he’s completely enthralled with his daughter; put the two of them together and Ian’s gone, hook line and sinker.

It’s a bit mind-numbing to think that a year ago today, Mikayla came into the world kicking and screaming and determined to nestle herself into Ian and Mickey’s life. Their daughter is fucking smart, she had this whole thing figured out long before Ian and Mickey did. Even when Ian first set his eyes on her, a little squished from birth and covered with the mess of it all, Mikayla looked determined. Just thinking about that moment makes Ian weak in the knees because he’d been so terrified then but, of course, Mickey had to go and show him up by being the strongest person on the face of the plant. Ian is still, and always will be, in awe of Mickey for delivering their daughter. And now, after a thousand bumps in the road, Mikayla is one year old,

“You okay?” Mandy asks, startling Ian as she hovers in front of him.

Ian swallows, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “Hmm, what? Yeah, no. I’m good. Just thinking.”

“Where’d my brother go?”

“Kayla’s awake.”

“Ahh-ha.” Mandy nods. “‘Bout time that little princess woke up. I can only play nicey-nicey with some of your family for so long before I need a distraction.” She rolls her eyes before giving Ian a once over. “You’re really okay, right?”

“Great actually. Just reeling from the fact that I’ve got a one year old.”

“You and me both. You and Mick having a 1 year old is both kinda weird and not weird at the same time. I miss seeing her little butt.”

“Yeah, well, whose fault is that? Move closer.” Ian shoves Mandy affectionately.

“Maybe. Been thinking about it. I’ve got nothing tethering me to one place…here is as good as any. Got my niece and my best friend and a bother I can tolerate.” Mandy snorts the last part.

They banter back and forth until said brother walks out of Mikayla’s room with their daughter propped on his hip. There is no trace of sleep in her wide open blue eyes and she’s got her arms at her side, hands palm up, like she’s surprised by all the activity in the room. Mickey pulled all of her red hair up onto the top of her head, secured with a hairband so that it cascades down in waterfall wisps, making her look a little like Pebbles Flintstone. She’s wearing a checkered black and hot pink patterned dress, tied around the waist with an oversized black satin bow. It’s exceedingly girly but man does it pack a punch. The fact that she’s bare foot and her little bow lips are still making a surprised “O” shape only adds to how precious she looks.

“Oh my god…Mick!” Mandy all but squeals. “Come here princess!” Swooping in, Mandy steals the child from her brother, swinging Kayla into her arms. Mikayla lets out a delighted giggle before she realizes she’s not in Mickey’s arms anymore and tries to find some familiarity in Mandy’s face. The child doesn’t look too concerned, but her eyebrows furrow, making her looks even more like Mickey than she usually does. “Look at you!” Hugging her niece to her, Mandy kisses her forehead. “Happy birthday!”

Mandy’s squealing draws the attention of other guests, causing a chain reaction of people trying to get closer to see the guest of honor.

“That dress!” Fiona exclaims, her expression going soft as she melts.

The dress is fucking cute; Ian can’t deny that. He’s a little surprised Mickey picked it, but seeing his daughter in it now, it couldn’t be more perfect.

“I know that dress,” Naomi says, tucking Jayla against her side. “Who wore it better, huh Jay-jay?” Looking around the room, she clarifies with, “that was Jayla’s dress. Jason and I give Ian and Mickey all of her hand-me-downs. It’s nice to see them put to good use. Jayla only wore that dress once. I’d be a waste to toss it.”

“Seems fitting. Ian was raised in hand-me-downs. Sometimes I’m pretty sure we were all just sharing one giant collection of clothing,” Fiona chimes in. Bending down so she can place a kiss on the tip of Mikayla’s nose, her niece goes cross-eyed for a second and pouts. “Happy birthday sweetheart.” Cupping Mikayla’s cheek, Fiona smiles wider. She taps the tuft of hair on the little girl’s head. “Look at all that hair. _Finally_.”

“Hey, she _had_ hair,” Mickey says defensively.

“Of course she did,” Fiona says. “But now it’s getting so long. And it’s so…”

“Red,” Ian finishes. Mikayla’s hair has always been red, but when it was sparse and fine, the full impact of that fact was never achieved. Now, it’s obvious. It’s darker than Ian’s but when the sun hits it, it shines. “She looks like a red headed Mickey.”

Everyone laughs at that and Mikayla gets swallowed up by the people trying to interact with her. Ian lets them hog his daughter because he and Mickey get her all the time. They can share.

Eventually, Katie gets her hands on the little girl. With one of Mikayla’s hands in each of her own, she’s walking across the room, helping hold the child up as she takes one wobbly step after another. Cody is hot on their heels, telling Mikayla that she has to let one foot hit the ground before she tries to lift the other one.

“Stop trying to get her to walk,” Mickey orders, kicking Katie playfully in the calf. “I’m not ready for that.”

“Ready or not, princess here is raring to go. Just you wait. She’ll be running across the floor soon. Look at that determination.” Katie gestures towards Mikayla with a nod of her head. “She’s loving this.”

“Yeah, well, I’m loving her staying in one place.” Despite his words, Mickey flops onto the floor a few feet in front of Mikayla and let’s Katie help her walk towards him.

Ian watches Mikayla let out a peel of laughter when Katie lets go of her hands and their daughter pitches forward into Mickey’s chest. Mikayla’s been scooting around on her hands and knees a little bit, but Ian has a feeling she’s going to skip right over crawling and master walking. Katie’s right, she’s determined.

“Mommy! Can I help prin-cess walk too?” Cody holds one of Mikayla’s hands, trying to get the girl to stand up again. Mikayla gives it a valiant effort but can’t figure out how to control her legs enough to stand. She gives a whine and tries to pull Cody back down to the floor with her.

“How about we just sit right here for a bit,” Katie replies as she makes her way to the floor beside Mickey. Turning to face him, she sighs. “You’re right…I like them staying in one place too. Cody never stops moving. It’s exhausting, that’s what it is. I miss when they were little like this.” She tickles Mikayla’s middle and makes her laugh.

Ian takes a moment to watch his daughter playing with Cody, Katie and Mickey joking around beside them. Despite his griping about the party, Mickey looks happy. “We made one cute kid,” Ian ponders out loud when he reaches a hand out to give Mickey a beer.

“Hell yeah we did.” Mickey takes a swig from the bottle.

“Hey!” David joins the conversation with a beer of his own. “Cody’s pretty damn cute too.”

Ian’s quick to respond. “Didn’t say he wasn’t.”

Taking everyone back, out of nowhere, Lip asks, “either of you gonna make another?”

“Fuck off,” Mickey shoots back, a middle finger immediately accompanying the words.

“What he said,” Katie chimes in, sharing an eyebrow raise of solidarity with Mickey.

“I can see why they’re friends,” Mandy snorts. At that, Mickey throws his sister another flip of his finger, holding it there for a fraction longer.

“On that note,” Ian bends down and cuts through the tension by hoisting Mikayla into his arms. She’s light enough that he can toss her a few inches in the hair and catch her under the armpits with ease. She babbles “dada” again and gives him a wet kiss on the cheek. It’s a little too slobbery and Ian would think it was gross had it come from anyone other than his giggling child. “I think it’s time for cake.”

The rest of the party carries on much like the first half. It’s full of laughter and teasing each other. Mikayla steals the show, as she should. It’s loud and _perfect_. Despite Mickey’s fretting, their friends seem to get along perfectly with their family members, reaffirming the ease and comfort the party is coming with. Everyone is there because they love Mikayla and, in some respect, the two men who gave her life. It’s cheesy. It’s cliché. But Ian can’t think of a better way to celebrate his daughter’s birthday than with paper plates, Solo cups, pizza, and all the people who came to take part in the day. He’s worlds from where he thought he would be, and that’s okay.

Kayla continues to reign as the most adorable girl in the world when she smashes the cake Debbie made for her with both hands, leaving Ian to blow out the candle while she claps cake and icing smeared hands together and sends bits of chocolate frosting flying across the room. It’s even cuter when she takes two fistfuls of cake and tries to shove them both in her mouth at the same time, leaving her a complete mess from head to toe.

It’s so funny that no one bothers to stop her from making a bigger mess. They just let it happen, Ian managing to snap a few pictures of the whole debacle on his phone. Mickey bends down to stop the cake massacre but he gets drawn into the middle of it when Mikayla thumps a messy hand against his cheek, leaving a perfect chocolate handprint in her wake. Ian manages to snap a picture at the perfect moment: Mikayla looking excited beyond belief and Mickey rolling his eyes in surrender of what is about to happen.

“I’ll throw her in the bath,” Debbie volunteers. “It’s my fault we got into this mess in the first place.” She braves becoming a confectionary mess herself when she picks her niece up and totes her to the bathroom.

Also happy to help, Fiona offers to clean up the mess, dishing out salvaged piece of birthday cake to anyone who wants.

Standing beside his boyfriend in silence for a few moments, Mickey surveys the scene. “Okay…this was a good idea,” He relents, stealing a forkful of cake from Ian’s plate.

Ian smirks. “Told ya.” He swipes a finger across the chocolate handprint still on Mickey’s cheek and licks the icing off his finger.

“Yeah. You did.” In a rare show of public affection, Mickey yanks Ian by the collar of his shirt and their lips lock in a kiss. It’s like a breath of fresh air, something that grounds both of them. Ian’s tongue finds the taste of chocolate frosting along the insides of his boyfriend’s mouth and he hums in satisfaction. They let the kiss taper off but their foreheads stay connected. “Princess had a good time,” Mickey says.

“Mmm hmm.” Ian’s heart thumps a little harder because a thousand deep thoughts are coursing through his brain.. “Thank you….for her. For everything.”

Mickey cuts him off. “Don’t do that.” Shaking his head slowly, Mickey’s eyes meet Ian’s. “Don’t do that sappy shit. Because then I’d have to thank you too and we both know…we’re both on the same page.” His voice grows softer, words only meant for Ian.

Instead of arguing, all Ian can think to say is, “I love you.” The words coax a burst of happy laughter from Mickey.

“I love you too.” But the mischief is in Mickey’s eyes and he drags his finger through Ian’s cake and draws a thick stripe down his nose.

It’s a call to war and Ian can’t take that type of challenge lightly. Without thinking too long, Ian smashes the rest of the cake in Mickey’s face, plate and all. Mickey immediately retaliates, finding more ammunition from the pile of cake Mikayla left smeared into the table. Before long, both men are rolling on the floor, laughing as the childish roughhousing takes a hold of them. It’s part of who they were and part of who they are.

“Ian! What the fuck!” Fiona screams, watching her brother negate any of the cleaning she’d just done.

Mickey’s the one who actually responds, hurling a fistful of chocolate directly at the woman. He barks out a big open mouthed laugh and Ian’s heart trips over itself. A year ago, the day ended with Mickey covered in the sweat and grime of giving birth, and today he’s covered in dessert. It’s somehow suiting that today ends with a food fight because…why wouldn’t it?

If there had to be drama at the party, let it be this. Let it be the type of ridiculous drama that leaves everyone laughing. It will be a bitch to clean up tomorrow but fuck it.

And fuck it if he’s distracted enough kissing Mickey’s smiling mouth that Lip’s able to shove a slice of cake up the back of his shirt. Ian wouldn’t change this for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the fluff! Please let me know.
> 
> If you have other fluffy (or not fluffy) ideas for a timestamp from this family, let me know.
> 
> Also - Since you read the epilogue from Rhythm, you know Mickey and Ian are trying for another baby. But when Mikayla was only one year old, it was too soon for Mickey to even think about that. His response when Lip asks if he and Ian are going to try to "make another one" cracks me up....because I know that Mickey is going to change his mind pretty soon. Resistance is futile Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is the actual party! Woot.
> 
> I missed writing about this little family. I've been so busy with life that I haven't been able to write at all. Anyway, this story is just a bit of feel good fluff. There are more timestamps and some of them deal with angsty stuff (Ian totally is going to have a mini-relaps in the next 100K story, heads up). But a lot of them will be fluff.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked!


End file.
